Peppermint and Glue
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee and Kate are 13 - 14 and are at Summer Camp. Gibbs and Jenny are their camp leaders... What's going to happen in the week? Complete havoc?
1. Things Have Changed

**Title:** _Peppermint and Glue_

**Rating:** _T_

**Disclaimer**: _It is a dreadful thing to admit, but unfortunately I do not own NCIS. Although right now I wish I was **Ziva David **(although Cote de Pablo would be better) and heck I want to own **Tony**=]_

_**

* * *

A/N: I started this a while ago, in the half term holidays. I'm not sure if it's any good... But I guess you'll be the ones to tell me that.**_

_**The title is from the song "Peppermint and Glue" by Sharon Little, just for the fact that I had it playing on repeat while writing this!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

Summer Camp. Summer camp, summer camp, summer camp. Summer could only get better… right?

Tony stared at the email from his father.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Summer Camp_

_Anthony,_

_Your mother and I have decided to send you to summer camp for two months. We do not want you lounging around at home being lazy like last year. The camp is Camp DC, in Washington. You will be in the age group 13-16. You will go. There is a flight scheduled to Washington DC next Monday. You will be accompanied by your uncle, Vittorio, as he is going to DC on business matters. You will arrive home a few days before school restarts. You have been assigned a pen pal so you know someone before you leave. His email is:_

Tony stared at the email. His father had sent it to him three days ago. He was to leave for Washington tomorrow. Did he want to go? He wasn't sure. Summer Camp sounded like it was little kids! But, at least it would get him away from his father. His bastard father who got drunk every night and slapped him around for the sake of it. At least he might get a good conversation out of Vittorio.

Tomorrow. Tony looked around at his spotless room. Where was anything anyway?

"Francesca!" he called for his maid, and she arrived at the door.

"Yes, master?"

"I was going to pack myself, but I don't know where anything is. I'm sorry. I know you were trying to make that dress for your sister… Just if you could show me where everything is… then I'll get on with packing."

Tony didn't like ordering the maids arrived. It made him feel stuck up, and too much like his father.

"And what have I said about calling me master? I do not own you; I am not your master. My name is Tony."

"Yes, master." Francesca replied. "I mean yes… Tony."

"Grazia, Francesca." Tony smiled at the girl. She was only about 18, yet she was calling him master…. It wasn't right, in his opinion.

He glanced back at the email. He hadn't got in contact with his pen pal… Maybe he should… Then, at least, he would know one person in the black hole of hell, AKA Summer Camp. He clicked on Compose New Message and began to type.

_To: _

_From: _

_Hi,_

_My name is Tony and apparently I'm your pen pal. My dad is sending off to this Summer Camp thing for two months. I've never been to a Summer Camp before, have you? If so, what is it like? _

_I'm 13 and I'm in 8__th__ Grade. I'm from Long Island, New Jersey._

_I love to play football and basketball, but I hate school stuff like math and physics. Chemistry is fun though._

_Write back,_

_Tony._

He pressed the send button. Only his father ever contacted him on his stupid Long Island Banking email. Everyone else used his MSN; he had more pride than that. He wondered what the guy was like. IL… Ireland? He decided to Google it.

"_IL – Israel."_

Israel? That was… cool. Hello in Israeli was… what? Google was a useful tool.

Results loaded up.

They spoke Hebrew, not Israeli, apparently. And 'Hello' was 'Shalom.' Tony said it out loud.

"Shalom. Shalom, Shalom." Francesca looked at his dubiously. She was fluent in Italian and almost fluent in English but she had no idea what Tony was saying.

"What is it, master? I mean, Tony." Francesca asked, and Tony chuckled.

"Apparently my Summer Camp pen pal is Israeli, so I was trying to find out how to say hello. It is 'Shalom.' Shalom, Shalom, Shalom. Goodbye is… oh. Goodbye is Shalom too. Wouldn't that be confusing?

"Shalom! Shalom. You wouldn't know if someone was saying hello or goodbye. Oh, it means peace too. So you could be saying 'Hello, Hello' or 'Hello, peace' or 'Peace, Goodbye' and you would just be saying 'Shalom, Shalom.' That would make things hard. They could at least say it differently… or something." Francesca smiled as she carried on finding Tony's clothing. He continued to babble on about how Shalom as three words would be confusing and how ever more confusing it would be to have a different alphabet.

"Then again, I guess 'Ciao' is hello and goodbye too…" Tony considered. Francesca nodded.

"That is very true." she agreed.

"Boker tov, eres tov, laila tov. That's cool! Good is 'tov' so that's like… Morning Good, Afternoon Good, Night Good. Ah, Hebrew is so confusing!"

Tony had completely forgotten about letting Francesca go down stairs and finish making the dress for her sister. Suddenly he remembered, as Francesca began the odious task of packing.

"I can do that, Fran." Tony offered. Francesca stopped what she was doing. He had called her… Fran? Mr DiNozzo called her 'you' or 'maid' and only occasionally 'Francesca.'

"Grazia, Tony." Francesca smiled, and departed. Tony glanced at the neatly folded clothes. Oh, boy… Two months sure constituted a whole lot of clothing… And by the looks of things, two very large suitcases.

He realized that if he wanted to finish before he was meant to leave, he better start now.

*

_BUZZ._

Ziva twisted in mid kick, and landed lightly on her feet, bending her knees slightly to adsorb her impact on the hard floor of the dojo.

_BUZZ._

She picked up her cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Shalom?" she asked, but received no reply. She tried again: "Shalom?"

She took the phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen. She chuckled softly to herself.

_1 New Message_

She should really make her ringtone different on a phone call, text message and email. Eventually it just got confusing. Like… now.

She opened the message. It was an email… in English. No one ever really emailed her, she mostly received texts from her friends, and her parents generally called her.

_To: _

_From: _

_Hi,_

_My name is Tony and apparently I'm your pen pal. My dad is sending off to this Summer Camp thing for two months. I've never been to a Summer Camp before, have you? If so, what is it like? _

_I'm 13 and I'm in 8__th__ Grade. I'm from Long Island, New Jersey._

_I love to play football and basketball, but I hate school stuff like math and physics. Chemistry is fun though._

_Write back,_

_Tony._

She scanned the email. Pen pal? She frowned. Summer Camp?

She called for her father.

"Aba!" she shouted. "Aba!"

"Ken, Ziva?" Her father had been reading the daily newspaper while watching Ziva and Ari practice sparring. Her elder sister Talia sat texting her friends on her cell phone.

"I have an email from a…" She glanced at the email for the right words. "Pen pal. He says is being sent to Summer Camp. Why do I have a pen pal, Aba?"

Eli David smiled at his daughter.

"Ima and I are sending you to Summer Camp in America this year instead of the Mossad Survival Training." He explained but Ziva simply glared at him.

"You might have asked! Anyway, why may I not do Survival Training?" One of the highlights of her summer was to be sent out to spend four weeks in the middle of the Belize jungle, or the Australian outback.

"It is for ages 7-12 only, Ziva." Her father explained patiently. "And you have managed it every single year, with perfect grades at the assessments at the end of Survival in those conditions. There is nothing more they can do for you!

"So, Ima and I thought you could go to America and spend your summer there. Then your English will improve. You will also meet people who are not from Israel. People whose parents are not Mossad." Ziva glared at her father. She would have to spend her summer with some American kids who thought karate was similar to sushi!

"When were you going to tell me?" Ziva asked, angrily. Her father sighed.

"Tonight, Ziva."

"When do I leave?" she asked, and her father bit his lip. He should have told her earlier, but Ziva had an uncanny knack of getting out of things that she didn't want to do.

"Tomorrow." Ziva's eyes flashed in anger. If she had been pissed off at the mention of Summer Camp… now she was really pissed off. She was leaving… tomorrow?!

"Lovely of you to mention it." she snarled, and her father shrugged.

"You're welcome." he replied, with a cheerfully patronising smile. Ziva glared at him once again, before stalking out of the dojo and up the stairs to their house.

The Davids lived in a large house in the suburbs of Tel Aviv. The top floor consisted of Ziva's room, the floor below was inhabited by Talia and Ari, the first floor by Eli and his wife, Ariella, and a sitting room and the ground floor was taken up by a lounge, a dining room (which was rarely used) and the kitchen. Underneath their house there was a full size dojo, where Ziva and Ari had lessons everyday.

Talia was the more girly sister. While Ziva spent most of her time reading or sparring or practising new moves and her fitness, Talia preferred to paint her nails, go out shopping, see movies, go on dates or text her friends. The two sisters' lives were light years apart, but even so they had a close relationship.

Talia was two years older than Ziva, and Ari was a year older than Talia. Ziva's relationship with Ari wouldn't be described as… sibling love. It would be more apt to call it sibling rivalry. They would compete for the highest grades, for the best remarks from their karate instructor, the most fatherly compliments from Eli.

Ziva closed the door to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She stared once again at the email. Well, she might as well reply. It couldn't do any more harm than Eli already had by sending her off to the black hole, also known as Summer Camp.

_To: _

_From: _

_Shalom Tony_

_My name is Ziva David. I only found out that my father was sending me to Summer Camp a few minutes ago, so I am not in the happiest mood at the current moment in time. _

_I am 13 also, so that constitutes that I am in 8__th__ grade too, I guess._

_I am from Israel, and I speak fluent Hebrew, English, Spanish and Arabic. I apologise if my English is slightly strange, as obviously it is not my first language._

_I have also never been to Summer Camp. For the last five summers I took part in the Mossad Survival Training, but it is only for the age range 7-12 and my father wanted me to do something different. So, I understand that Summer Camp is the something different. _

_I love karate, kick boxing, reading and learning new languages. I am a black belt in karate and tae kwon do._

_I look forward to meeting you very much,_

_Ziva David_

She hit the send button and watched as the virtual envelope flew off into cyberspace.

Tomorrow… she had better get packing.

*

Tony collapsed back onto his bed, exhausted. He had squished two months worth of clothes into the suitcases and he was knackered. How could Francesca do this?

_PING._

He turned at the sound to see that a little envelope had popped up in the middle of the screen of his laptop. He opened it and read it.

He sounded like a cool guy, but Ziva seemed a strange name for a girl. He opened up his internet and Googled the name.

He was correct.

Ziva sure was a strange name for a guy. It was a girl's name. Today was sure getting confusing. He clicked on the reply button and keyed in an answering email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Shalom Ziva_

_This may sound very strange… but here goes:_

_My father forwarded me your email and said "You have been assigned a pen pal so you know someone before you leave. His email is" so… well are you a guy or a girl? Sorry if I am being really offensive! I'm just so confused!_

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!_

_Tony_

_X_

He sent the email off to bounce off a few satellites before arriving in the Inbox of an Israeli guy or girl. He still wasn't sure of the gender.

*

Ziva stared at the email she had just received. WHAT?! It did sound strange! Very strange! Exceptionally strange! Of course she was a girl… ZIVA. Did it sound like a boy's name? Her fingers hovered over the keyboard before sending her reply off to Long Island.

_Shalom_

_It did sound very strange. I assure you, I am a girl! Ziva is a girl's name! The male version is Ziv, so I see where you possibly got confused. I do hope this has cleared up any doubt that I am male. _

_Toda raba,_

_Ziva_

_

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Any good? A load of rubbish? Please review!**  
_


	2. Boy With The Blues

_**A/N: I decided to upload this now (I wrote it ages ago too... I wrote two chapters =] I better write some more haha) Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter! Please read this one! It's kinda an explanation of Ziva and Tony and their lives and backgrounds mostly… Slightly fluffy…**_

* * *

Tony flicked through his copy of CHERUB: The General. It was one of the few book series he read. His uncle had bought him the set for the last Christmas, contrary to his father's opinion that it wouldn't be suitable.

If it had been Tony's belief that he would be able to get a good conversation out of Vittorio, he was clearly mistaken. Vittorio was fast asleep, and had been for the previous three hours; practically since they had boarded the plane.

Tony drew out the book he had bought at the airport. It was the first book in the Henderson's Boys series, by Robert Muchamore. He flicked to the first page, and began to read.

******

Ziva closed shut her copy of CHERUB: The General, and sighed. She had re-read the series until her father had bought her a new set as the pages were literally falling out of the bindings. She glanced out of the window at the rolling clouds below. She wondered where they were.

Ziva opened the little screen on the miniature TV attached to her arm rest. They were currently flying over the Pacific Sea. _Lovely scenery,_ she thought. _Water, water everywhere._

She plugged in the headphones of her iPhone and opened up her music library. She pressed for her playlists and selected "Tov." The unmistakable sound of HaDag Nachesh's Bela Bellissima blared through the headphones. She smiled, as she settled back against the seat and drew out a copy of Henderson's Boys.

Finally, the sound of the fat man's snoring next to her was drowned out by the singing of HaDag Nachash. _HaDag saves the day_, she thought to herself.

*

"Flight 26 from Tel Aviv has arrived at Terminal 7." The irritating female voice sounded annoyingly cheerful as Ziva stood waiting in the queue to hand over her passport. She had been waiting in the same queue for about an hour, behind the same middle aged woman on her cell with the ear splittingly high and squeaky voice.

"Flight 26 from Tel Aviv has now arrived at Terminal 7." The voice repeated and Ziva frowned. Everyone was off the plane, and everyone knew that they had landed. How many times did they need to tell people? Then she realized.

The first announcement had been in English, while the second had been said in Hebrew.

The queue moved forward by approximately an inch. Ziva took a step forward, and sighed. They should have more of the kiosk things open! The plane had been almost full which meant… what? 100 people? 200 people?

Who were all trying to enter America at the kiosk!

Did these American have no brains?

Eventually, about half an hour later, it was Ziva's turn to hand the security man her passport and await entry to Washington DC.

"Please look into this machine here, ma'am." The man told her, and Ziva turned and looked into a little machine attached to the desk.

It made a strange buzzing sound.

Cornea identification? She wondered. What happened to the old fashioned fingerprints?

"Thank you ma'am. Down the escalator and to the right. Next!" Ziva took the proffered passport, and moved off to the escalator.

She surveyed the luggage collecting area as the escalator descended.

Tel Aviv – Washington DC.

She saw the large digital sign. It was the one right at the end with the large amount of suitcases revolving around on it. She stepped off the escalator and began to walk towards it.

She noticed the large khaki suitcases, and began to run towards it. She squeezed between two parents and hauled them off the black revolving machine.

That was quick! She thought, and smiled.

She looked up at all the signs. They had been translated into Spanish, French and German. Hebrew obviously wasn't widely spoken enough.

She began to follow the signs for 'Arrivals' with her two suitcases dragging behind her.

*****

"Flight 264 from Long Island has now arrived at Terminal 6." Tony glared at the speakers from which an annoying female voice protruded. He had been stuck in a queue for about ten minutes, and he was already bored. His uncle Vittorio was standing beside him, answering all the business messages he had been sent while they were on the plane.

Finally, after what felt like hours yet in reality was only half an hour, they arrived at the security desk.

Tony pushed his and Vittorio's passports under the glass frame and the security guard eyed them.

"Please look into the machine here please, sir." Tony turned to the cornea identification machine and heard a weird buzzing sound. As Vittorio absent mindedly looked into the machine, Tony heard it again.

"Thank you, sir." The security guard handed their passports back to them. "Down the escalator and turn left."

Tony nodded his thanks, and pulled Vittorio off to collect their luggage.

Tony sighed and stared at the stationary machine. It was meant to move…

Like that! Eventually, the machine began to revolve, and Tony spotted his two suitcases on the other side. He waited, (patiently, for a change) for them to arrive at where he was standing. He pulled them off the contraption and moved out of the way.

Five minutes later, Vittorio picked his small overnight bag off of the luggage machine and joined Tony.

They began to follow the 'Arrivals' signs, which was pretty much where everyone else was going.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yaay! Ziva and Tony have arrived in DC! What's going to happen next? Will they meet now? Will they meet later? I know, but you don't! I will upload the next chapter ASAP!!! Please review!**_


	3. Hole Solution

_**A/N: This chapter and the next chapter were originally one chapter, but it was verging on 3,000 words so I decided to break it down into two chapter, so that's why the ending of this chapter and the beginning of the next chapter follow on real close. Please read and review!**_

* * *

Ziva walked out into the bright summer sun, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses so she could see. She looked around. She was out of the airport… Now where was she meant to go? Would someone be waiting for her? Did she have to find her own way?

"Miss David?" A man in his late twenties or early thirties approached her.

"Yes?" She asked dubiously.

"I am to escort you to Camp Cameron." The man informed her, and Ziva nodded slowly.

"Uh, okay. How do I know you're for real?" She asked. She didn't want to be kidnapped by some Hamas guy or anything.

"Uh…" The man hadn't really been expecting this. "Because you can call your father and ask him?"

"Okay." Ziva pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial 1 to call her father. "Shalom, Aba."

She released a spurt of Hebrew, and the man wondered what she was saying.

"Ken, Aba. Toda raba. Shalom." Ziva snapped her phone shut and smiled sweetly at her escort. "So, where do we go?"

The man led her to a sleek black Volvo, and opened the back door for her. He took her luggage from her and packed the suitcases into the trunk. Ziva slid inside the spacious car and sat down in the center seat.

"Aw, what a gentleman." She said patronizingly. Her escort refrained from slamming the door… but only just. Once the driver had got into the driving seat, Ziva began to ask him questions.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Jamie Davis." He replied, hoping that she would stop asking him questions. She didn't.

"Where are you from?"

"York, PA." He answered her. He decided to ask her a question now. "Where are you from?"

"Tel Aviv, Israel." Ziva replied promptly. "What is your job description?"

"Taxi driver, limousine driver, and escort. A lot of things really." Jamie shrugged, trying to concentrate on the heavily populated roads. It was hard to see as the sun was reflecting off of pretty much everything.

"Do you have siblings?" Ziva carried on asking her questions. She was very, very bored. It had been a long flight, especially to spend sitting next the a fat man who snored like a drunken sailor with emphysema.

"An older sister. Janine, she is thirty-three. What about you?" Jamie turned the tables on Ziva once again.

"An older brother, Ari, and an older sister, Talia." Ziva answered the question. "Are you married?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Why not? You're kinda cute… You should so have a girlfriend. Oh… are you one of those really picky guys?" Ziva wondered aloud. Then Jamie said something she didn't quite expect.

"I'm gay." Ziva perked up. This conversation was getting a whole lot more interesting.

"Really? I used to have a gay friend back in Israel. He was very nice. He was a lot more down-to-earth than the other guys. And he didn't try to pinch my ass." Ziva replied tactfully.

Jamie stared ahead, not really hearing. Had he just admitted to that? He hadn't told anyone that… He's pretended to be straight and date girls… He suddenly felt… more free. Like he didn't have to hide anymore. But still, why had he told her?

"We'll be there in ten minutes." He changed the subject abruptly, and Ziva sighed.

She pulled her iPod back out of her bag and put the earphones into her ears and began to listen to a lecture on psychology that she had downloaded from MIT from the iTunes University when she was bored one day. It wasn't all that bad; she was learning more ways on how to manipulate people. It might really come in useful.

As Jeremy Wolfe was just letting his students get up and walk around a bit, Jamie brought the Volvo to a stop outside a large building that looked vaguely old-fashioned. Ziva waited for the man to open her car door before stepping out.

Davis brought her luggage around to her, and took one of the suitcases for her.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. "Which way?"

Jamie pointed at a sign that read: RECEPTION.

"That way." He stated, and he walked off, leaving Ziva to follow behind.

They entered the reception area and the receptionist smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She said in a very receptionist voice, which was much too happy to be sincere.

"I am Ziva David. I am staying here?" Ziva introduced herself. The receptionist smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ziva. You must be Eli David." She turned to Jamie, who laughed.

"I'm just her escort." He explained at the receptionist's puzzled look. She nodded, understanding.

"I will take you to your cabin, and then to where you will meet the other campers." She informed Ziva, taking the case from Jamie, and thanking him. Jamie disappeared off to go wherever he had to go. "There is still another girl to arrive; you aren't the last."

"Good." Ziva smiled at the receptionist, who seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Cynthia." The receptionist introduced herself, as they walked out from the reception area, and along a stone path.

They finally reached a row of cabins, and Cynthia knocked on a door, and then opened it.

"This will be your cabin for the duration of your stay." Cynthia explained. "Here is your key."

She handed Ziva a key which was attached to a tag which read, 'Ziva David, Cabin 5.'

Ziva took to proffered key and put her suitcase on one of the empty bed. Two beds were already claimed, and was littered by a selection of (mainly black) clothing, black suitcases, and a make-up bag, which, since open, the contents had fallen out onto the bed. Ziva noticed the black lipstick and the eyeliner first. This girl sure liked black. The other bed had two small suitcases sitting on it.

Cynthia stepped back out of the cabin.

"Would you like to meet your fellow campers?" She asked, and Ziva shrugged.

"I guess I will one way of other." She replied, and Cynthia laughed, before leading the way down another path.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is coming very, very soon! Please review!**_


	4. Nasty Little Perv

_**A/N: If your favorite character in NCIS was Kate, you will hate me. Ah well, I never liked her. Please read!**_

* * *

They arrived at a building that sort of resembled a long house. It was by the edge of a large lake, which Ziva guessed was the camp's namesake, Lake Cameron. She had read about it online.

Cynthia opened the door and Ziva stepped inside.

"Hi!" A girl of about thirteen, dressed in a "Peace, Love, Forensics" t-shirt and a short black and white plaid skirt danced up to Ziva. "I'm Abby! Who are you?"

"Don't crowd the girl, Abs." A (very, very good looking) boy laughed at Abby's antics.

"I'm Ziva David." Ziva replied.

"Ziva!" The cute guy exclaimed. "Shalom! Ma shlom-meh?"

"You speak Hebrew…?" Ziva asked, confused, then realized who he was. "Tony DiNozzo?"

"You two have met?" A slightly geeky looking guy asked, and Tony laughed.

"She's my pen pal." He explained, and then said to Ziva: "This is McGeek."

"McGeek?" Ziva asked, and the geeky boy glared at Tony.

"It's McGee. Timothy McGee." He replied, and Ziva smiled.

"Bond, James Bond." She replied, and he glared at her. She laughed. "I was only joking."

"Hello Ziva." A man of about forty approached her and shook her hand. "I'm Agent Gibbs and I just about run this place."

"Agent?" Ziva asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Retired NCIS agent." Gibbs answered her question, and she nodded, understanding. A red-haired woman approached from behind, followed by a Chinese girl with long black hair, and a nerdy guy with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Jenny Gibbs-Shepard." She introduced herself.

"I'm Michelle." The Chinese girl smiled up at Ziva, who was about a head taller.

"And I'm Jimmy." The nerdy boy with glasses grinned at Ziva.

"Uh, hi." Ziva smiled at them.

"Jenny, I'm bored!" Tony complained in a whiny voice.

"Do be quiet." Ziva told him, and Jenny laughed.

"What do you kids want to do? We are still waiting for Kate…"

"Dodgeball!" Tony said.

"Dodgeball?" Jenny asked, and everyone except Jimmy nodded.

"I think I'll sit this one out…" He said, and retreated to a bench that ran along the side of the room.

"Do you want to pick your teams?" Jenny asked.

"Sure is." Tony replied for everyone and began to pick out teams. Jenny sighed. "McGoo and Abs, me and Ziva, and Michelle, what team do you want to be on?"

"I think I'll sit out with Jimmy…" Michelle replied, and went off to sit with Jimmy. Tony looked after her, and shrugged.

"Do you usually scare people off like that?" Ziva asked, and Tony glared at her.

"Two against two? Kinda small for Dodgeball… but whatever. We'll manage." Jenny passed Ziva and Tony a ball each, and threw one to McGee and one to Abby. McGee dropped his, any Tony laughed.

Both teams stood on benches at opposite ends of the building. Jenny and Gibbs pushed a bench across the room so the middle was obvious.

"Three… Two…" Gibbs counted down. "ONE!"

Ziva jumped off the bench and had hit McGee with the ball before he had left the bench. He sighed, and walked dejectedly over to stand on the bench on Tony and Ziva's side of the hall. Abby darted out of the way of one of Tony's throws, but just as she threw her ball to hit him, Ziva had grabbed the ball before it hit her teammate and threw it back to hit Abby on the thigh.

"Tony and Ziva win!" Jenny announced.

"No fair." McGee sighed as he got off the bench and returned to Abby. "The teams are too small!"

"How about… Jethro, you go with Tony and Timothy, and I will go with Ziva and Abby." Jenny decided. Every seemed happy with the preposition, and Tony and Abby swapped places. They handed out balls so everyone had one to throw.

"Michelle, can you count us in?" Gibbs shouted across to the slight Chinese girl.

"Three, two, ONE!" Michelle began the game.

Ziva leaped off the bench, and threw her ball while she was still in the air. It hit McGee in the stomach, and he disconsolately wandered over to stand on the bench behind the girls.

Gibbs' aim hit Abby's foot, and she ran over to stand on the bench behind Gibbs and Tony, waving her arms. While Gibbs temporarily had nothing to throw, Jenny threw her ball, but Gibbs dodged it, and threw it right back at her, hitting her on the shoulder. She joined Abby on the bench.

Ziva darted out of the way of one of Tony's throws, and hit Gibbs in the leg with the ball that had just hit Jenny. Now it was just Tony and Ziva. Tony tried to throw a ball for one of his teammates to catch, but Ziva jumped and batted it away. Tony sprinted to get the ball that had hit Gibbs, just as Ziva aimed for him.

"AGH!" Tony shouted, and Ziva's strong throw slammed straight into his butt as he picked up the ball. "Damn you!"

"Girls win!" Jenny announced, grinning. Abby jumped off the bench and started to taunt McGee. Ziva sat on the central bench and watched Tony.

"It can't have hurt that much." She stated, and Tony stood up and glared at her.

He would never, ever admit it, but he thought she was beautiful. And he was beginning to think that he had a crush on her. Although he would never admit it. She wasn't really his… type. But, obviously, he would tease her and flirt with her. Pretty much what he did with any good looking girl.

"Oh shut up." He retorted, sitting next to her.

"Weakling!" She teased.

"I'm not a weakling!" Tony protested, and Ziva laughed.

"Liar." She grinned, and poked him in the ribs, causing him to wince in pain.

"Stop torturing DiNozzo, he might come in useful sometime." Gibbs said, as he walked over to the pair.

"For what?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"Oh, I don't know… Using as a buoyancy aid when your kayak capsizes?" Gibbs guessed, and Ziva laughed, while Tony looked hurt.

"That's not very nice." He told the leader, who shrugged.

"You want to be in the Marines, you gotta be tough." Gibbs advised him, and Tony shrugged. He didn't want to be in the Marines anyway.

"What did you do before you became an Agent for NCIS?" Ziva questioned him.

"I was a sniper in the Marines." Gibbs told her, and Ziva brightened.

"Cool! Do you have shooting ranges here?" She asked, and Gibbs nodded, laughing.

"Pistol shooting and rifle ranges, yes. And archery." Ziva looked blank, although she looked happy at the prospect of pistols and rifles.

"What is archery?" She asked, and Tony chuckled.

"You know, like bow and arrows?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Ah yes. Like in medieval times!" She exclaimed.

"Sort of." Tony conceded. "Ah, I'm bored again. Why can't this other girl arrive already!"

Ziva turned.

"Looks like she already has." A girl with long, wavy, black hair entered the building, and looked around and sighed. Summer did not look like it was going to be good. Then she noticed the boy sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, gestured for her escort to leave, and approached him.

She stepped over the bench, and pushed her way in between Ziva and Tony, turning her back to Ziva. Ziva glared at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She introduced herself in a smooth New York accent. "And you are?"

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony replied, smiling at the pretty girl who was obviously flirting with him. Ziva stood up and wandered off to join Abby and McGee.

"Ugh. Sharlila." She muttered, as she stood next to them.

"What?" Abby asked, and Ziva shrugged.

"Nothing."

"What is a… sharlila?" Abby asked, and Ziva bit her lip.

"It is Hebrew for… oh, never mind. It doesn't matter." She sighed. She had thought that Tony might like her… Obviously he would prefer the girls who were like Kate, lots of make-up, big chest, long legs and flirtatious. He would never prefer butt-kicking, Israeli Ziva over butt-swinging, New Yorker Kate.

"I hate her already." Abby informed Ziva. "I mean look at her, she's practically sitting on him."

"She has way too much make-up on." McGee chipped in, and Ziva nodded her agreement.

"We were talking over there, Tony and I, and she just pretty much interrupts, sits on him, and ignores me." Ziva said, enjoying the bitchy tone in the conversation, and glad she wasn't the only one who thought so much of Kate.

"We have to share a room with her!" Abby complained. "How unfair! I bet she'll be one of those girls who makes you use the toilets over by the dining hall to clean your teeth because she's in the bathroom in the cabin doing her make-up to impress the boys."

"She better not be." Ziva growled. "Well, it doesn't matter that much, I will just wake up before her. Simple."

"Nice plan…" Abby agreed. "I don't think I really want to even talk to her. I mean, she just blanked everyone and headed for the cute, Italian guy."

"You think he's cute?" Ziva teased her, and Abby laughed, and they wandered off, talking what McGee would call 'girl-talk.' He had learnt from his sister not to interrupt when she was talking about her latest crush. It always ended in seriously painful circumstances.

_**

* * *

A/N: Poor McGee! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!!! Please review it!!!**_

_**The button just there:**_

**I**_**  
**_**V**


	5. Kangeroo Cry

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter!! Please read and review this chapter! The beginning is slightly fluffy teenage girl at slumber party stuff, but it gets better at the end =]**_

* * *

Ziva lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Someone was snoring, and it was coming from Kate's direction. Kate had pretty much sat on Tony through dinner and when they watched the film afterward, as their evening entertainment.

They had watched Men in Black II. Ziva, Abby, Tim and Tony had thoroughly enjoyed it, Kate had hated it and Jimmy and Michelle had pretty much ignored the whole film and had talked about something else.

Ziva had felt out on a limb through the whole thing. There was Kate and Tony, Jimmy and Michelle, and Abby and McGee. And her. She was the odd one out. The foreigner.

"Are you awake?" She heard someone whisper. It came from just next to her.

"Yes." She whispered back to Abby.

"Good. I need someone to talk to." Ziva heard the sound of someone stand up, and then felt Abby sit down on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ziva asked, and Abby shrugged.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep." Abby admitted, and Ziva had to agree.

"Do you think smothering her would cut out the snoring?" She asked, and Abby laughed.

"Probably not. Hey, do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Abby suggested a well known game.

"What is Truth or Dare?" Ziva asked.

"It is a game where I ask you, Truth or Dare, and you pick one, then I either give you a dare or a question that you have to answer truthfully, and then you do the same to me. Or we could play 21 Truths, which just cuts out the dares." Abby explained, and Ziva had a hard time understanding what she said.

Abby spoke in a foreign language to her, and she spoke it very fast and with a strange accent.

"21 Truths?" Ziva suggested, and Abby grinned.

"Okay. I will start/ 1, 2, 3." She began.

"4, 5, 6?" Ziva wondered why Abby was counting but copied her anyway.

"7." Abby only chose one number. Ziva finally understood the counting. The first to 21 either asked the truth or got the truth. She'd find out which.

"8, 9." She added.

"10, 11, 12." Abby replied.

"13, 14, 15." Ziva imitated the three numbers again.

"16, 17, 18." Abby replied, and then silently cursed herself. If Ziva chose 19 and 20, she would have to answer to a Truth.

"19." Ziva replied, and Abby smiled, seeing an opening to ask Ziva about her relationship with Tony.

"20."

"21. Now do I ask a truth, or get a truth?" Ziva asked, and Abby chuckled.

"I ask you." She explained, and then thought for a minute. She decided to just go plain direct. "Do you fancy Tony?"

"No!" Ziva replied, much too quickly. Abby tutted.

"The game is called Truths, Ziva, not Lies." She admonished, and Ziva blushed, grateful that they were in darkness so Abby couldn't see.

"I was being truthful. I do not have a crush on him." Ziva protested.

"It's obvious. The way you look at him. Ziva and Tony, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Abby!" Ziva interrupted. "You'll wake everyone up! Shh!"

"But you do!" Abby complained. "You do!"

"Fine. Whatever." Ziva groaned, and hoped that Abby wouldn't tell anyone. It would be very, very embarrassing.

"I told you!" Abby exclaimed, and Ziva clamped her hand over Abby's mouth.

"Shh! You have a crush on McGee." Ziva taunted.

"I do not!" Abby protested, her voice muffled by Ziva's hand. Ziva removed her hand.

"You do. If you don't tell anyone, neither will I."

"Fine, I do. But you will die a horribly painful death if anyone winds up knowing about it. I want to be a forensics scientist, which is one of the few jobs that means I can kill you and leave no evidence."

"I am a Mossad agent-in-training. You tell anyone and I will kill you one of eighteen different ways with a paperclip. Or my knife. It depends which is closest." Ziva threatened, and both girls burst out laughing.

"You promise you won't tell? Pinkie promise?" Abby put out her pinkie finger and Ziva linked hers with Abby's and shook it.

"Pinkie promise." She vowed.

"I think we should try and sleep…" Abby decided, before standing up and heading back to her own bed. She lifted up the covers and slid between the sheets. Ziva relaxed back into her pillows, her hand touching the trusty knife that was on her person all the time.

"Can we shut Kate up first?" Ziva complained, as the snoring filtered back into her hearing again.

"What can we do? Cold water? Sew her sheets together?" Abby suggested. Ziva laughed.

"Both? I have a needle and thread." Abby looked at Ziva, surprised.

"From survival training, in case I rip anything." Ziva explained, and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small plastic case. She removed a reel of strong white thread and a medium sized needle. She threaded the needle and walked over to Kate's bed.

"Can you hold the sheets together?" Ziva said in a hushed whisper to Abby, who got back out of bed and hurried over to hold the sheets together.

Swiftly, Ziva sewed a running stitch all the way down the sheets and the bed, round the bottom, and up the other side.

"What we should do is make a little… what's the word? Device?" Abby tried to guess at what word Ziva wanted.

"Contraption?" She asked, and Ziva nodded.

"Yes, contraption. We should make a contraption so that when she snores, a cup of cold water is emptied over her head." Ziva grinned in the dark and Abby returned the grin.

"We need… string, a paper cup, cold water and a safety pin." Abby ordered, and Ziva handed Abby some string, searched for a safety pin and then found a paper cup in the bathroom, filled in with cold water and then returned to give it to Abby.

"Tie the string from the metal headboard to the bed post at this end. Attach another piece of string doubled over through a safety pin and attach one end to her chin with tape. Do we have tape?" Ziva hurried to the bathroom and searched through some cupboards, before finding a plaster.

"Will this do?" Abby inspected it.

"Just fine. Now do that, and then we attach the cup filled with water on a little pulley here, then she snores and whoosh! She's wet. And awake. And stopped snoring." Abby grinned, excited, and Ziva created the device to shut Kate up with the string, safety pin and plaster.

"Get into bed quick and pretend you're asleep!" Abby hissed, and both girls ran back to their beds, and dove under the sheets. A few seconds later they heard Kate snore, a faint watery sound, and then Kate screamed. Loudly.

"Oh do be quiet." Ziva complained, rubbing her eyes and pretending that Kate had just woken her up.

"I'm soaking wet!" Kate screeched. "I bet it was one of you."

"Why are you soaking wet?" Ziva asked, pretending to be confused.

"As if you don't know." Kate growled. "AGH! I can't get up! ZIVA!"

"What's all the racket?" Jenny pushed open the door, her hair tangled from sleep. "Go back to sleep, girls."

McGee, Tony and Jimmy arrived behind the leader.

"What happened?" Tony asked, trying to see into the girls' cabin.

"Someone poured water over me! And they sewed my sheets together!" Kate screamed, kicking and trying to get out of bed. "ZIVA!!!"

"Was it you, Ziva?" Jenny turned to the Israeli girl.

"No." Ziva replied. "She just woke me up with all her screaming."

"Abby? Was it you?" Jenny asked, and Abby shook her head.

"It wasn't me." She answered, and Jenny turned to the only person left.

"Michelle? Was it you?" She questioned the tired looking Chinese girl.

"What? No, it wasn't me." Michelle protested, and Jenny shrugged.

"Seems like this was self inflicted." She told the struggling Kate. "Oh someone, do help her out."

Tony cracked up, which caused McGee, Abby and Ziva to burse out laughing as well.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Kate yelled at them.

"This!" Tony gestured to the scene with one hand.

"It's all your fault, David." Kate growled, as Ziva tried to undo the stitching.

"Dah-veed." Ziva glared at Kate. It was almost as bad as Tony thinking she was a guy.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**__** The prank on Kate was insanely fun to write! **_

_**I'm having another of those nights. I couldn't sleep, so it finally got to 12:30pm, and my parents went to bed. I got out my laptop, began to write, and now it's 01:20! Time flies when you're having fun =]**_

_**I'm going to attempt to sleep…**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Temptation

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter!! **_**13**_** reviews!!!! That is awesome!!! **__**I love you all! =] Please read and review!**_

* * *

Ziva sat next to Tony at breakfast, while Kate sat opposite him and visibly sulked. She was still smarting from the prank and the fact that no one had got the blame.

"What are we doing today?" Tony asked Ziva. She thought for a moment.

"I think it is rock climbing… kayaking… and something else." She concluded finally. "Or at least that is what I think was on the notice board."

Kate surveyed the pair. Ziva's relationship created much too much rivalry between them. Somehow she would have to make sure that Ziva would not get in the way of her plans with Tony.

Kate knew that she was prettier than Ziva. Cleverer too. Her accent was a lot more sophisticated; at least she didn't sound like an invading foreigner. At least she wasn't Jewish as well. She had to admit, Ziva was pretty, but she had nothing on her. Kate was always the prettiest, the cleverest, and the most popular. No one every questioned that.

Until now.

"Coming?" Ziva asked, pushing her plate away. It still had a slice of fried bread on it. Tony stared at it, then glanced at Ziva.

"May I?" He asked, and she laughed.

"Sure." Tony grabbed the Tony and hungrily wolfed it down.

"Are you coming then?" He asked, through a mouthful of fried bread.

"Coming." McGee and Abby chorused, standing up. Kate stood up and shoved her chair under the table. Jimmy and Michelle joined them; they had sat together away from everyone else.

Jenny was waiting for the group just outside.

"Everyone ready for rock climbing?" She asked. Everyone nodded, except Kate who was still sulking.

Jenny led the group over through some forest to a climbing wall.

"This is the easiest wall." She informed them. "We have four walls; beginner, intermediate, advanced, expert. Who has done rock climbing before?"

Ziva, Tony, Kate and McGee put their hands up.

"Ziva go against Kate, Tony against McGee. Girls, you want to go first?" Ziva nodded, grinning. This was going to be good.

"Ziva over here." Gibbs beckoned her over to attach her to the ropes. Jenny got Kate into a harness and a few minutes later they were ready. Michelle picked up two helmets and passed one to each girl.

They both stood at the bottom of the tower, Ziva on the right, Kate on the left.

The tower wasn't very high and it was almost vertical. It was leaning slightly to make it easier for beginners.

"Ready?" Jenny asked the girls. They nodded, and turned round to begin. "Set. GO!"

Ziva jumped and caught onto the hand holds about two meters off of the ground. She began to scale the climbing wall as quickly and easily as if she was walking normally.

Kate glared at her and tried to go even faster, but only succeeded in slipping and almost falling off. She hadn't even reached the half-way point, when Ziva's hand hit the top.

"Finished!" She called down. Kate groaned, and let go. Both girls abseiled back down to the ground, and Gibbs and Jenny unbuckled them.

"Well done, David." Gibbs smiled as he removed her harness. "We could do with more marines like you."

Kate sat down, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was in an even worse mood. Ziva had totally thrashed her! In front of Tony as well!

"Ready?" She looked up. Tony and McGee were about to start. "Set. GO!"

Tony lost his footing on the first foothold, so McGee got a little ahead of him, but Tony quickly gained the ground back. Tony was a bit taller than McGee also, so some that McGee found harder to reach, Tony found much easier. Eventually, Tony beat McGee by a small margin, but not enough for him to taunt McGee that easily.

"Have fun McFlab?" Tony jibed.

"Yes, did you DiNosy?" Tony glared at McGee, before abseiling back down.

Tony returned and sat next to Ziva, and McGee sat between Kate and Abby. Kate glared at Abby, her expression hostile. She stared over at Tony and Ziva, who were happily chatting away.

Jimmy and Michelle scaled the wall versus each other, but they weren't very competitive. They found it a lot more fun to take it slowly and carefully, and not bother who won. Anyhow, Michelle won.

"Abby? Who would you like to go against?" Jenny asked. Abby smiled.

"I would say Ziva… but I have no chance. So, Kate." Kate frowned. What did this mean? She stood up and let Jenny buckle her up.

"Ready?" Both girls turned to the climbing wall. "Set. GO!"

Abby imitated Ziva's leap, and pulled it off. She was already about six footholds about Kate. She pulled herself up, trying to beat Kate; using muscles she hadn't even known she had before. Abby was more slight than Kate, so found it easier to get up the wall, but Kate was much more experienced.

"Finished!" Ziva, McGee and Tony cheered. Tony wolf-whistled.

"GO ABS!" Ziva shouted, and Abby abseiled back down the wall, grinning. Her first time on a climbing wall, and she had beaten Kate! Now that was good.

Jenny clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we know what level you are all at, we will take you to the next level. Tony and Ziva, you are advanced level, while the rest of you are intermediate. Luckily, the walls are right next to each other, so you won't have to wait as long either. Shall we go?" Jenny led the way along a little pathway and they arrived at two climbing walls next to each other. Gibbs carried all the climbing gear.

He handed a harness to Tony and Ziva, and one to everyone else.

"Shall we see how our two 'advanced' climbers get on?" He asked, and Abby cheered.

"Bring it on!" She shouted. Gibbs laughed.

Tony winced when Jenny checked that his harness was secure by picking him off the ground. Ziva laughed at his pained expression, and they both got into position at the bottom of the wall. The wall was at a vertical slope, going acute in some places.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Jenny started them off.

Both Tony and Ziva jumped for the hand-holds, so neither was beating each other for the first few seconds. Then, Ziva's ability started to put her ahead, and soon she had passed Tony and kept going. Tony knew that he wasn't going to win.

He reached for a handhold near Ziva's side, but instead of grabbing a handhold, he grabbed Ziva's ankle and yanked her back down. She shrieked, and she swung into him.

Their ropes twisted together.

"What was that for?" Ziva screeched, and Tony began to laugh.

Ziva tried to untwist herself, but somehow the ropes were knotted together.

"This is all your fault!" She growled. Tony face was only a few centimeters away, as their ropes had tangled and they were face to face, and chest to chest. Tony cold feel the pressure of Ziva against him.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. "Help me!"

"Us!" Tony added, but they could just hear laughing from down below.

"Untangle yourselves!" Gibbs shouted up to them.

Ziva tried to unknot the rope, but she had no idea how they had got into that position.

Tony tried to stop leaning into Ziva too much. He knew that if he got to close he would just kiss her. And she would probably just kill him.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Boy that was fun to write. Ziva and Tony stuck up a climbing wall!!!! I had that idea at 11:30pm last night… I get good ideas at nocturnal times… Don't worry, it is normal. Unlike me. **_

_**Please review and say what you think!!!**_


	7. All We Are

_**A/N: I had my inspiration at 11:12pm tonight! I already had the idea that will come later this chapter, but I had some developing inspiration. And the inspiration of a bitch fight. Well, mini-bitch fight. But you have to read to find out what I mean…**_

_**Finally I have internet on my laptop! So I can upload this! Yaay!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I did one of those Love Calculator thingies:

_**Gibbs and Jenny: 92%  
**__**Michael Weatherly and Cote de Pablo: 96%  
**__**Abby and McGee: 89%  
**__**Me and Michael Weatherly: 66%  
**__**April (Adiver) and Sean Murray: 69%**_

_**Love is in the air!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

Tony tried to shrift his weight as the harness was getting increasingly uncomfortable around his lower regions, but only succeeding in pinning Ziva to the wall.

"Sorry." He said. Ziva glared at him.

"Get off." She growled. She didn't know how long she could be so close to him without kissing him. Or killing him.

"Trying to." Tony tried to move away, but couldn't get the momentum. "Push me away."

Ziva willingly obliged.

"Stay still!" Gibbs called from the top of the tower, and began to abseil down, avoiding the tangled web of ropes. He gently untwisted them, trying not to jerk them and cause the two teenagers any more embarrassment or pain.

Ten minutes later, Ziva and Tony were safely back on the ground.

"That was embarrassing." Ziva whispered to Abby who laughed.

"It was funny from down here." She grinned at Ziva's expression.

"Since Tony and Ziva decided to have a holiday on the climbing wall, the session has finished." Abby and McGee groaned. Kate glared daggers at Ziva. "I would like you to all go to your cabins and get changed into swimsuits, tee shirts and shorts. I will take the girls, and Gibbs will take you boys."

"Slut." Kate hissed to Ziva as she walked pass. Ziva stopped in her tracks, then walked up to Kate and stopped in front of her. Kate glared at her. "Please move out of my way."

"What did you call me?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing at all. Now, please move." Ziva didn't budge. Kate went to wall around her, but Ziva moved over to block her way.

"What did you call me?" Kate didn't answer. "Can't say it to my face?"

"I didn't call you anything. Stop making it such a big deal." Kate was all too aware of all the attention focused on her and Ziva.

"If it's such a… small deal, that why can't you say it to my face?" Ziva asked. Kate didn't say anything. "I know you want to. You're just scared of being shown up in front of everyone. In front of… Tony."

"You bitch." Kate growled, and stalked off back to the cabin, rudely pushing McGee out of the way.

"Close, but not quite." Ziva called after her, and turned back to Abby. "Where were we?"

"What just happened there?" McGee asked, staring after Kate.

"Just something she said to me." Ziva said simply. "Are we going kayaking or not?"

McGee dropped it and everyone walked on in silence. Abby broke it.

"What's after kayaking?" She asked.

"Lunch." Gibbs replied, and Abby rolled her eyes.

"After lunch!" She said, exasperated.

"You'll find out after lunch." Gibbs said mysteriously. They reached their cabins. Abby walked in, grabbed her all black one piece, got changed at Ziva closed the door, and then pulled on shorts and an Evanescence tee shirt, then dashed back outside. Ziva guessed that McGee would soon be outside too.

She dug through her suitcase for her tankini. It was a red halter-neck tankini, and she got changed in the bedroom. Kate was still in the bathroom, it seemed. She pulled on a sweater over her tankini, and grabbed a pair of shorts. She was just pulling them on when she noticed smoke appearing from under the bathroom door. She stared at it warily.

She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kate? Kate? Are you okay?" There was no answer. Ziva knocked harder. Still no answer. She ran out of the cabin.

"HELP!" She screamed. "Kate's locked in the bathroom and she isn't replying and smoke is coming out from under the door!"

She said the sentence all in one breath, and it took the others a while to understand. Meanwhile, she had run back inside the cabin.

"Call 911!" Tony shouted, and Jenny hurriedly dialled the number.

"Where's Ziva?" Abby asked, looking around. Gibbs swore.

"ZIVA! GET OUT!" He yelled. Ziva didn't come out.

Ziva beat at the door with her fists, and tried to kick the door down. It wasn't working. She readied her stance, drew back her foot and smashed it into the lock. She heard it splinter. She began to cough as a huge cloud of smoke hit her in the face. She reeled back, her eyes and throat stinging.

She tried to see through the smoke, and saw Kate lying motionless on the floor. The fire had spread along all the towels…

And was about to touch where all their deodorant was. Ziva's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the basket full of deodorant. Highly flammable, she had seen on the back. Not good when a fire was raging around.

She turned on the taps in the sink and in the bath, and switched on the shower. She then put all the deodorant under the stream of water in the shower, and scooped up Kate into her arms. Choking and coughing she staggered out into the main cabin. She could feel the heat on her back, and she could hardly see.

She fell into one of the beds and fell over, dropping Kate's motionless body on the floor. All she knew was that she had to keep going.

She picked Kate up again, and staggered out of the cabin, almost falling down the steps. She tried to lay Kate gently on the ground but there was a dull thud when she dropped her. She felt dizzy… very dizzy…

She swayed gently, before keeling over and landing flat on her back, her arms spread-eagled in the sand. She could hear the distant noise of fire-engines and ambulances growing closer. And closer. She felt someone lift her up, finger tap at her face.

She tried to brush them away, but her limbs felt heavy, and she hadn't the strength to move anymore. She tried to open her eyes, but it was if they were stuck together with glue. She tried to call for help, but her body just wasn't responding. She could hear voices, but as if they were a long, long, way away.

"Kate!"

"No!"

"Will she be alright?"

"Where are they taking her?"

"Ziva!"

"Is she dead?"

"Why won't she move?"

"Why didn't she save Kate?"

Ziva couldn't put names of faces to any of the voices. Except the last one.

Tony's.

His voice rung in her ears as she felt any consciousness she had left drain from her.

As the darkness threatened to talk her to his dark lair, his words resounded in her head.

"Why didn't she save Kate?"

"Why didn't she?"

"Save Kate."

"Why?"

"Save Kate."

"Kate."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who will survive? Will Ziva die? Will Kate die? Will they both live? What will the consequences be? What will Tony do?

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**Ziva:** _(stares up at the screen, where she sees Tony's car explode)_ Tony!


	8. Where I Stood

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!**_

_**I just did one of those "Which NCIS Character are you?"**_

_**Here are my results:**_

**You Scored as ****Ziva David**

**You are Ziva, Please Don't Kill Me!**

**Ziva David:** 58%

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** 42%

**Timothy 'Probie' McGee:** 38%

**Ducky Mallard:** 29%

**Kate Todd:** 25%

**Abby Sciuto:** 25%

**Tony DiNozzo**: 17%

_**I am a person of 234% apparently… Ah well, at least I'm a crazy Israeli butt-kicking Mossad ninja chick!**_

* * *

Ziva awoke in a world of bright white. A strange beeping sound filtered through her hearing.

All the events started to flood back into her memory.

She could hear someone pacing, and she tried to lift her head.

"Abby?" She said, but no sound came out. She tried again. "Abby!"

Abby turned at the soft sound from the bed.

"Ziva! You're awake!" She cried, and ran over. She hugged Ziva tightly. Ziva winced as Abby's arms touched the burns she had suffered in the fire. Abby apologised. "Sorry!"

Abby rushed out of the hospital room.

"She's awake!" She grinned. Tony, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs jumped up.

"Ziva!" McGee cried, arriving in the doorway. Ziva smiled, wincing as her lips cracked. Gibbs picked up the glass of water next to her bed and gently let her sip from it. Finally she was able to talk.

"How is Kate?" Everyone's faces fell.

"Kate… Kate died, Ziva." McGee whispered. Ziva's face transformed into an expression of shock.

"No…!" She whispered. "No. She can't be!"

"Well, she is." Tony growled. "You could have saved her!"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked, scared at the anger in Tony's voice.

"When you brought her out… She was already…" Abby found it hard to say it. She couldn't even whisper it; it brought back too many memories. Her and Ziva bitching about Kate, the state of Ziva when she emerged from the cabin, the sight of Kate being covered over with the white sheet, seeing Ziva being taken to hospital, and the long waiting for Ziva to wake up again.

Ziva knew what word Abby couldn't say. She had carried Kate out from the cabin, but Kate was dead?

"How?" She said softly.

"She had fallen and hit her head." Gibbs explained. "And the fire was started when the fell, as she knocked her straighteners onto the floor."

Tony stared at Ziva's face. It was covered in cuts and bruises, and she looked gaunt and tired. But if Ziva hadn't gotten Kate angry, Kate wouldn't have locked herself in the bathroom. Kate wouldn't have got locked in. Kate would still be alive.

"Why couldn't you save her? Why did you let her die?" He asked, his voice getting louder by each word. He grasped Ziva by her wrists and shook her, tears welling in his eyes. "Why didn't you save her?"

Suddenly, it seemed as if all his anger had gone when Ziva looked straight at him. She looked scared of him…

McGee gently pulled Tony away. When McGee let go of him, Tony turned and rushed out of the room.

Ziva stared after him. Why was he blaming her? Was it her fault? What had she done?

"Help me up." She croaked, her voice breaking on the words. Gibbs moved over.

"You need to stay still." He informed her.

"I am fine. Let me get up!" Ziva snapped. Gibbs sighed, and helped her up. Luckily she didn't have any needles in her. Ziva self-consciously smoothed out the horrible hospital clothes.

"Do I have any clothes here?" She asked, and Abby passed her a carrier bag with some clothing inside. Ziva gestured for McGee and Gibbs to turn around, and Abby helped her get changed.

Once she was wearing her cargo pants and a tank top, she already felt much better.

Gibbs put out his arm for her to hold on to. She waves it away, and went to walk to the door, but she had been unconscious for almost two days and her legs gave way under her. Gibbs caught her and supported her through the doorway.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked her.

"We are finding Tony. There is something I want to speak to him about." Ziva replied. Gibbs helped her walk down the corridor, and they found Tony sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. Ziva let go of Gibbs and limped over, sitting down heavily next to him.

"I am sorry." She whispered. Tony didn't look up. "Tony?"

"I'm sorry too. I guess… I guess I just needed someone to blame. And since Kate's… you know, I could only blame you."

"I did what I could." Ziva said softly, and Tony nodded miserably.

"I know. It's just… It's just… It doesn't matter." He fell silent, and Ziva sat looking at him.

"Tony?" There was no reply. "Tony? Please talk to me Tony."

Tony was surprised at the tone of her voice. It sounded like she was asking him, begging him almost.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked dully.

"Well, tell me what has been going on. Where are Jimmy and Michelle?" Ziva began. Tony shrugged.

"They left." He said in a monotone.

"Where is Jenny?"

"Sorting out the accommodation. We're all being moved into one cabin." Normally, Tony would be ecstatic about getting to share a room with two other girls, but it just didn't seem to be good at the moment. Nothing was good.

"The last time I spoke to Kate we were arguing. The last words she said to me were 'you bitch.' I'm beginning to realize it's true." Ziva whispered. Tony turned to stare at her.

"Kate was the bitch Ziva. Please don't blame yourself." He begged her. "I didn't mean to shout at you like that earlier."

"I guess I was jealous of her." Ziva admitted. Tony looked up, surprised.

"Why? You have everything! You're pretty, you're intelligent, and everyone likes you." Tony told her, and Ziva laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"I guess… I guess it was the fact that… she could always catch your attention, whereas I had to go out of my way to make you notice me…" Ziva trailed off. "I talk too much."

"You were jealous because she caught my attention?" Tony asked incredulously. "She only caught my attention because she would stand right in front of me. You say you have to go out of your make to make me notice you? You're amazingly unobservant."

"I don't understand…" Ziva's face creased in a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"I never loved Kate." Tony admitted. "I never even really fancied her. I had a different girl in mind."

"Who?" Ziva asked, dreading the answer. Who would it be? Michelle? Abby?

"I can't say." Tony replied, and Ziva stared down at the ground. What was it? He didn't want to hurt her through rejection?

"Why not? I won't tell her." She protested.

"You wouldn't have to. When I tell you, she'll know." Ziva looked up at Tony, now even more confused than she was prior to his sentence.

"Why? What?" She asked, and Tony chuckled.

"You really don't get it do you?" He asked.

"Get what?" Ziva questioned him, still confused.

Tony sighed.

"Ziva…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her that he loved her. She didn't love him back, did she? Ziva wouldn't go for someone like him…

It was only three simple words, but he still couldn't say it. He leant over and went to kiss Ziva's cheek.

Ziva turned her head, and suddenly found Tony's lips on hers. She found herself kissing him back, and she was the first to pull away.

They stared at each other. What had happened?

"I'm sorry!" Tony gasped.

"Sorry!" Ziva apologized. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on." Tony said, standing up and helping her to her feet. "I'll help you back to your room."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: The classic go-to-kiss on cheek and they turn their head at the wrong time accidental kiss!

_**I have taken loads more character quizzes!**_

_**I have been Ziva twice, Jenny once, Abby once and Ducky once!!**_

_**I have almost been Gibbs three times…**_

_**I promise, there will be truckloads of Tiva next chapter!**_

_**Please review!!!**_


	9. Even Now

_**A/N: Sorry for updating so late! I got back late as I had my Grade 4 piano theory exam… Today I also had my French FCSE Speaking exam! And Physics and music! I hate Thursdays!**_

_**A little notice: If anyone is Jewish, could you please PM me? Thanks.**_

* * *

Ziva walked around the store with Jenny. She needed some new clothes as one of her suitcases had been on top of the wardrobe and just about half of her clothes had been burnt and ruined. Jenny had claimed back all the insurance, and was using some of it to buy Ziva new clothes.

They were currently in a large clothing store, and in the 'foreign countries' section.

"Something like this?" Jenny asked, holding up an 'I Make Boys Cry' tee shirt. Ziva laughed.

"I think that is appropriate!" She grinned, and Jenny looked through the hangers for a size 6.

"Here we are. If only I was at slim as you!" Jenny smiled, and Ziva chuckled.

"I am a bit shorter than you, Jenny." She replied sincerely and held up another tee shirt. "What about this?"

Jenny stared at the tee shirt.

"Uhhh… What does it say?" Ziva glanced at the tee shirt, realizing it was in Hebrew.

"It means God Bless America." She replied. Jenny laughed.

"Nice touch. If you want it, you get it." Jenny smiled affectionately. "How about this?"

Ziva looked at the top which Jenny was holding. It said "Mossad" on it, with a red target instead of an 'O.'

"I like it. And that one!" Ziva picked up a blue tee shirt with a white Magen David on it. Jenny laughed, Ziva's expression was happy and she had seemed a bit lifeless before, while she had been in hospital and just after she had left for camp again.

They moved around, into the next sections.

In the end, Ziva bought a lot of blur, white and black tank tops, some more feminine shirts, four new sweaters, one light blue, a black and white striped sweater with a skull and cross-bones (picked by Abby), a V-neck double layer grey and pale yellow sweater, and a Love Label gray roll neck. She also bought five more pairs of cargo pants: camouflage, khaki, black, gray and brown, two pairs of cut offs and two pairs of jeans, one black and the other dark blue.

Much to Jenny's surprise, Ziva didn't get at all embarrassed when she had to buy underwear, but just got on with the task and picked out what she needed.

They returned back to Camp Cameron by lunchtime.

Ziva and Jenny were carrying all of Ziva's shopping to the new cabin everyone was sharing, when Gibbs walked over to them.

"Hi Gibbs!" Ziva said cheerfully, and then noticed his grave expression. "What is wrong?"

"Ziva. I need to talk to you about something. Jenny, can you manage?" Jenny and Ziva looked at Gibbs quizzically, but Jenny nodded, and took the bags off of Ziva. Gibbs led her away.

He didn't speak until they were well out of earshot of anyone else.

"I have some bad news." He informed Ziva sadly. Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"I have to go home?" She asked, but Gibbs shook his head.

"Worse." He sighed. "Your mother and your sister…"

"Talia? Ima?" Ziva exclaimed, shocked. "What has happened?"

"They were… unfortunately… killed in a suicide bombing." Gibbs told her, and Ziva froze in shock. She didn't move; her body was rigid. Gibbs shook her by her shoulder. "Ziva!"

"No! NO!" Ziva yelled, jumping back at his touch. "This can't be happening! It must be a mistake! A lie! No! Talia! Ima!"

Tears ran down her face, and she rubbed them away angrily.

"There must be some mistake!" She shouted. Gibbs stared at the girl. He felt so sorry for her. He remembered losing Shannon and Kelly… He could imagine what she was going through. Now it was denial, later it would be guilt, soon depression. Eventually life would begin to return to a relatively normal state, but never for a very long time.

"You're lying!" Ziva cried, and ran away from Gibbs. He jumped up, going to follow, but decided that she needed some time on her own. She probably didn't want, or need, to be crowded right now. He headed off to find Jenny.

Ziva skidded to a halt. Where was she? How had she got here? Then she remembered.

Talia.

Ima.

Gone.

She sank to the ground, and the tears overflowed down her cheeks. She leant against a tree trunk, and cried until her eyes ran dry.

Her mother.

Her sister.

Gone.

Forever.

"_Ziva!" Talia shouted up the stairs. Ziva appeared on the landing._

"_What?" She asked, irritated. She was busy, couldn't Talia see?_

"_Can you come and spar with me?" Talia asked._

"_I'm busy!" Ziva yelled down._

"_Please?" Talia whined. Ziva rolled her eyes, and stomped down the stairs._

"_Fine. But now you have made me angry, you stand no chance at all." She informed Talia, before walking down the stairs to the dojo._

_-_

"_Ima?" Ziva asked, leaning around the kitchen doorframe._

"_Yes, Ziva, honey?" Her mom smiled._

"_Will you help me with my homework?" Ziva asked. Her mom smiled._

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Physics." Ziva replied. "Why can't I drop physics?"_

"_It's compulsory, Ziva." Her mom replied, and Ziva rolled her eyes. "Now, what are you stuck on?"_

_-_

"_**Fight, fight, fight!" Talia chanted. Ziva circled Ari.**_

"_**Bitch fight!" Abishai, one of Ari's friends shouted.**_

"_**Go Ziva!" One of her friends, Arella cheered her on. She fainted in, and then danced backward out of Ari's reach.**_

"_**Just hit him Ziva!" Talia yelled.**_

Memories flashed through Ziva's mind as she sat in the forest, and she closed her eyes.

When she re-opened her eyes it was pitch black. She could hear the sounds of wildlife, owls hooting, animals moving through the undergrowth.

Although she would never admit it, she actually felt quite scared.

She stood up, trying not to create any noise.

She looked around in vain. Everything was black, and she could only just see the dim outlines of trees. She felt disorientated. Where was she? Was she even still on Camp Cameron land?

She walked straight forward for a while, feeling with her hands. It would not help one iota if she became unconscious from walking into a tree.

Finally, the trees began to thin, and she could see the moon. She carried on walking, and then stopped suddenly.

The moon was shining on Lake Cameron, creating strange colors across the water.

She stared at the beautiful picture, and sighed.

At least she knew where she was. Ziva walked over to the boathouse, and entered it. She looked around, and saw an empty bench. It just looked so inviting.

Who knew that a few planks of wood could look so inviting?

She just felt so tired…

She decided that she would only rest for a few minutes, as she sat down on the bench.

Of course, she never did rest for a few minutes.

Gibbs opened the door, smiling as the bright summer sun illuminated his boat. It was almost finished. He walked towards it, hoping to get some work done before anyone else woke up.

As he walked toward the boat, he received the biggest shock he'd ever had at Camp Cameron.

"Ziva!" he gasped, as he saw the figure curled up in a corner on a bench that ran along the side of the boathouse. She was covered in mud and leaves, and there were tear streaks all over her face.

She was twitching every so often, as if in a bad dream. Gibbs walked over to her and shook her gently.

"Ziva?" He whispered. "Ziva?"

Ziva jumped off the bed, and landed in a ready stance, her hands in fists. Then she relaxed. It was only Gibbs.

"I knew we'd find you soon." Gibbs smiled, and was surprised when Ziva ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really sorry! I just had to get away from everyone; I didn't want to worry anyone! Am I in trouble? Please say I'm not in trouble!" Ziva took a breath, "Gibbs it isn't fair! Why me? First Kate and now Ima and Talia! What have I done? Does Hashem not love me anymore?"

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Poor Ziva… I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to follow the NCIS story. I know Ziva never meets Kate, and Jenny and Gibbs don't get married, but they are my contributions…

_**Please review!!**_

_**Hebrew:**_

**Hashem: **God


	10. Head Spin

_**A/N: Why the minor amount of reviews? I've had 13, 11 and 11 for the three chapters before… and then only 3 reviews last chapter! What was wrong with my chapter? Was it rubbish? **_

_**This chapter has cute Tiva, funny Tiva, minor McAbby, sadness and blatant humor. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby cried, running at the Israeli girl and pulling her into a hug. Ziva froze, stiff as a board. "I was so worried!"

Ziva had spent the previous two hours watching and occasionally helping Gibbs work on his boat.

He gently pulled Abby away from Ziva, and Jenny led Ziva into the cabin. She saw Tony sitting staring at his hands. He jumped up when the door opened.

"Ziva!" He smiled, and went to hug her. When he touched her, Ziva flinched, and then mentally cursed herself for doing so. Tony pulled back abruptly. What had he done?

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and turned and sat down on her bed, with her back to everyone. A tear slid down one cheek, and she hurriedly rubbed it away. She would never let them see her cry, however much it hurt.

A friendly arm was draped across her shoulders. She went to shrug it off, but managed to refrain from doing so. Jenny pulled Ziva in closer to her and gestured for everyone else to leave. Tony hesitated, but Jenny's warning glance made him leave.

Ziva buried her head in Jenny's shoulders and she couldn't help but let the tears overflow. Jenny gently rocked the girl, until eventually the tears subsided.

"I'm sorry." Ziva told Jenny, as she pulled away.

"What for?" Jenny asked.

"Crying. Making your tee shirt all wet. Making you put up with me like this." Ziva said sadly.

"Ziva. There is nothing wrong with crying, no one will think any less of you. My tee shirt will dry. And, it isn't your fault. You didn't wish for this to happen, none of it is your fault." Jenny said, brushing Ziva's damp hair away from her face. "Now, we thought that you might like to… take your mind off things and do an activity. After breakfast. And the majority vote was that you get to pick the activity."

Jenny smiled, and Ziva couldn't help but smile back.

"Breakfast?" Jenny suggested, and Ziva nodded. She jumped off the bed, and the pair walked out to everyone else. Jenny announced the plan. "Breakfast!"

Tony walked over to walk to the dining hall with Ziva.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I am fine." Ziva replied stonily.

"Ziva… I was… I was so worried about you." Tony admitted.

"I can take care of myself!" Ziva retorted, and Tony sighed.

"Ziva… please…" Ziva stopped abruptly, and Tony almost walked into her.

"Tony, please? I just… I just can't deal with it all now, okay? Please… just leave me alone." Ziva told him, and then realized how cruel what she had said would sound ot Tony. "I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I understand." Tony replied, and Ziva suddenly leaned over and hugged him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and sighed. He didn't really know what to say; it wasn't something he really knew how to deal with himself.

"Thank you." She whispered, and pulled away. Tony gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and they began to walk off to the dining hall again.

When they arrived there, they walked up to the serving counter and Ziva helped herself to cereal and milk while Tony helped himself to a full American breakfast. Ziva sat down between Jenny and Abby and opposite Tony.

"So, what activity do you want to do Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shrugged and thought for a moment.

"High ropes and zip wire?" She suggested. Her idea was met with murmurs of approval from everyone.

"I guess that's what we're doing then!" Jenny announced.

After thirty minutes, everyone had finished eating. Tony leant back into his seat, stuffed full of pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. Ziva laughed at his satisfied face.

"I wonder Tony. Did that constitute five or ten pounds?" She asked, and Tony smirked.

"I'll only lose it again later." He grinned.

"Yes, against me in high ropes." Ziva laughed at Tony's expression.

"Are we going?" Gibbs asked, and everyone stood up.

They followed Gibbs through woodland, past the lake and through a little more forest until they reached a huge high ropes course.

"Pair up!" Gibbs announced, and Abby stood next to McGee while Tony moved to stand right next to Ziva.

"Assist each other on putting on your harnesses." Jenny said, "And then come to either Jethro or myself."

Ziva handed Tony his harness and watched as he attempted to put it on. She watched him struggle for a while before taking it off of him and helping him put it on correctly.

"Thanks." Tony said, as Ziva knelt before him, tightening the leg straps. "That is right. Bow before your master. AGH!"

Ziva had yanked the leg straps so tight that they cut into his legs.

"I didn't mean that!" Tony squeaked, his voice rising by at least one octave. Ziva loosened the strap, chuckling softly to herself.

Once she had strapped Tony up in his harness, he stood awkwardly watching Ziva quickly slip on her own harness and easily and efficiently tighten all the straps. It was obvious that she had done this before and that she needed no assistance whatsoever.

McGee and Abby were still having issues with the harnesses so Jenny went to help them, while Tony and Ziva approached Gibbs.

"You two ready?" Gibbs asked. They nodded. "Okay. Ziva, do you want to go first?"

"Okay." Ziva agreed, shrugging nonchalantly. She attached her carabiner to the loop on the pulley. She nimbly crawled up the side of the tree using the footholds and handholds to help her. She unclipped her carabiner when she got to the top and clipping it onto the loop on the tree so she wouldn't fall off.

She leaned over the side to watch Tony's ascent.

"Your turn, DiNozzo." Gibbs said,

"On it, boss." Tony grinned, and climbed up the tree. He was much slower than Ziva, but he didn't find it any harder. Once they were both safely attached to the tree, Gibbs followed them.

"Now what you have to do here is clip those two to these two." Gibbs gestured to each piece of equipment. "Then you simply step or jump off and catch hold of the rope net and the other end, climb up the platform and send the rope pulley back to this side. Me first?"

"Sure." Tony said, and Ziva nodded too. Gibbs clipped both carabiners to the loop and balanced on the edge of the platform. He took a step back before jumping out into the air. He swung and caught hold of the net at the other end. He swiftly climbed up to the platform and sent the rope back to Tony and Ziva. Ziva caught it and handed it to Tony.

"You first." She said, and smirked. Tony gingerly clipped the carabiners onto the appropriate loops, and looked over the edge_. I really shouldn't have done that_, he thought, as he began to feel dizzy.

"Ready?" Gibbs shouted. Tony nodded nervously. "Go!"

Tony didn't move.

"Go Tony!" Ziva hissed in his ear. Tony stared at the edge of the platform. It sure was a long way down…

Then, before he realized what was happening, he was swinging through the air and slamming into the rope net.

"ZIVA!!!" He yelled at the Israeli girl, who was standing on the platform, doubled over in hysterics.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Aha go Ziva! That was fun to write =]

**_I just watched Lost and Found. It's awesome!_**

_**Please review!!!**_

_**Quotes of the Day:**_

_Ziva jumps on top of Tony to protect him from a ricocheting bullet.  
_**Tony**: Why are you on top of me?  
**Ziva**: I'm protecting you, Tony.  
**Tony**: Well don't.  
**Ziva**: You didn't seem to mind when we were undercover.  
**Tony**: That might have something to do with the fact that you were naked.  
**Ziva**: Perhaps if it were warmer in here.  
**Tony**: Hmm. Let me rephrase the question. Why are you still on top of me?  
_**Boxed In**_

_Tony and Ziva are opening a box which may contain unstable explosives.  
_**Tony**: I just want you to know that your life would have had more meaning if you'd slept with me.  
**Ziva**: If you'd had anything else on your mind maybe I would have.  
**Tony**: Reeeeelly?  
**Ziva**: Umm...No.

**Does anyone know what episode this is from? Thanks!**


	11. Got It

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter!**_

_**Here is chapter… 11!**_

_**I'm going to try and update my other NCIS fan fics soon, as I haven't in ages, and I'm feeling bad about it…**_

**_Clothing pictures are on my profile!_**

* * *

As Tony hesitated on jumping off the platform, Ziva smiled.

She leaned forward and pushed him off the platform. He swung through the air and hit the net at the other end.

"ZIVA!!!" He yelled, but hardly heard. She was bent double in hysterics. Even Gibbs was laughing. Tony sulked as he scrambled up the net to reach the platform, but when he saw Ziva still laughing he began to see the funny side and started to laugh as well.

"Jump!" Tony yelled to Ziva. "You crazy ninja chick!"

Ziva attached her carabiners to the loops and pressed her self as far back as possible, so she had the biggest run up available.

She took a run forward and jumped off into the air. She fell a bit, then her rope caught her and she swung through the air, fast. She put her arms out to catch the net, her hands in fists so there was no chance if breaking a finger.

She slammed into rope net and grabbed hold of it with her hands, before climbing up to the platform where Gibbs and Tony were waiting.

"Go Ziva!" She looked down to see Abby waving. She laughed and waved back.

Ten minutes later they were at the top of the first zip wire. Gibbs demonstrated how to clip them onto the zip wire, and went first. When he reached the bottom he called up to Ziva, who waved her acknowledgement and went to attach herself to the zip wire.

As she leaned up, her harness caught around Tony's carabiner, which he had forgotten to lock shut. She fell backwards into him, pressing him against the tree.

"Tony!" Ziva growled, unhooking her harness from the carabiner. Tony grinned.

"Oops." Ziva punched him in the shoulder, before turning and reattaching her carabiners to the zip wire.

"Move." She commanded, and walked back. Tony quickly moved out of her way. Once she couldn't go back any further, Ziva stopped and then ran forward, jumping off the platform. She used her stomach muscles to stop herself ending up just sitting in the harness. She tried to keep her body flat, so it looked like she was lying on something.

It hurt, but it always looked pretty cool.

When she hit the barricade on the end of the zip wire she removed her carabiners from the zip wire, and waiting with Gibbs from Tony.

"Are you okay now?" Gibbs asked, and Ziva nodded.

"Just trying not to think about it too much." She replied, and he nodded, understanding.

They heard a shriek and soon Tony was at the bottom of the zip wire with them, wincing as he stood up.

"Remind me not to jump upwards of the zip wire. It kills." He complained, and Ziva laughed. Gibbs slapped him around the back of the head.

"You idiot, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled, and Tony glared at Ziva, who was still chuckling to herself.

Half an hour later, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were joined back at the cabin by Jenny, McGee and Abby.

"I'm bored." Tony complained. Abby rolled her eyes.

"How abnormal." She said sarcastically.

"What do you kids want to do?" Gibbs asked. McGee and Abby glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Pool? Watch a film? Swimming?" Jenny suggested.

"Watch a movie!" Tony grinned. Ziva sighed.

"No! Not with you, anyway. Pool or swimming!"

"Pool!" McGee grinned. He wanted to play something that he might beat Tony at.

"Swimming!" Abby exclaimed.

"Tony?" Jenny prompted. Tony, realizing he had the deciding vote, looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Um…" Tony dithered between the two choices. "How about we play pool and then we go swimming?"

Everyone nodded their agreement to that suggestion.

"We'll get changed in the bathroom and you boys get changed here." Abby grinned, opened the wardrobe, grabbed a swimming costume, which was a one-piece fishnet costume, with a sort of crop top and the bottoms black lycra. There was a little white bat on the left hip bone.

Abby darted inside the bathroom, and closed the door.

Ziva picked out hers, and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's Ziva." She said, and heard the lock being undone. She slipped inside the small space that Abby had made by opening the door only a fraction. Ziva laughed when she saw Abby, who was in a state of half undress.

Abby laughed too, and then Ziva turned round and began to get changed into hers.

"I guess we have to get changed here then." McGee sighed, and picked out a pair of Hawaiian looking swim shorts.

"I guess so." Tony rummaged through his suitcase, grabbed a pair of swim shorts at random, and quickly got changed. He did not want to be caught getting changed by Ziva or Abby.

Ten minutes later, they were grouped in the recreation room. Abby was wearing a strapless black minidress over her swimsuit, and Ziva had on a blue balloon-jersey sundress that she had bought at the airport.

Tony had a white tee shirt on, while McGee had a blue shirt on. Everyone was feeling very summery, as the sun was shining down and the temperature was around 89 degrees.

Ziva picked out her cue, and smiled competitively. McGee took a shorter cue, and looked slightly nervous. He didn't trust Ziva with a pool cue.

"You break?" Ziva asked, and McGee shrugged.

"Sure." He positioned the white ball in the D and rested the cue between his second and third fingers. He took three practice strokes first before hitting the cue ball dead center. One of the yellow balls fell into the bottom left pocket. McGee smiled, and moved around to aim for another yellow ball.

He worked out some mathematical equations, before deciding just where to aim the cue ball. He decided for just slightly right of the yellow ball. Again, he took three practice strokes before hitting the cue ball slightly to the right, so that the yellow ball went into the pocket and the cue ball spun, English style.

Ziva tapped her cue impatiently on the floor. McGee was good, but he couldn't last out for long.

Her bet worked out, as McGee's next shot bounced of the side of the pocket.

She had a perfect shot as one of the red balls was right in front of the pocket. She placed the cue between her index finger and her thumb, took only one practice stroke before hitting the cue ball and pocketing the red.

Five shots later it was McGee's turn. Ziva had missed her first shot and only had 3 balls left to pocket. McGee smiled; he had another chance to beat her.

Then his smile fell. She had snookered him!

"Thanks for that." He said to Ziva, sarcastically. She laughed.

"You are welcome." McGee sighed, and tried to use angles so the white ball would bounce off the side and hit one of the yellow balls. It didn't.

Ziva smiled. She now had two shots.

She pocketed her three in straight succession and was just left with the black to go. She had two shots to try for it.

If she hit it wrong, then one of McGee's would get pocketed. If she aimed well… it should go in first time.

Unfortunately for McGee, the game was over in a few seconds, and Ziva smiled triumphantly.

"Next time, McAimless." Tony advised him, and McGee glared at him. "Abby, play McGee!"

Ziva handed over her pool cue to Abby, and then the pair left McGee and Abby to play the game.

Tony and Ziva sat down at opposite ends of the couch. They didn't speak; they just silently watched McGee try to teach Abby how to play pool. Abby was laughing as McGee tried to correctly position her hands and legs, who was getting embarrassed.

Ziva smiled, watching the pair. Both looked happy, and even happier in each other's company.

She moved her hand, and touched Tony's by accident.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly.

"It's okay." Tony replied. "So…"

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tony shook his head. Ziva looked at him quizzically, and then moved to sit right next to him, pulling her feet up onto the couch as well.

"Oh tell me." She whispered into his ear. Tony froze, and turned his head. Ziva face was only centimeters away.

"No, honestly it doesn't matter." Tony tried to calm his breathing again. She was just so close!

"Please?" Ziva whispered seductively.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said, but he could tell that it would only be a matter of time before her broke.

Ziva rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Aw, why not?" She said into his ear.

"Um." Tony couldn't even manage full sentences with her so close. It surprised him. No other girl had made him feel this way. Not even Kate…

"Go on…" Ziva prompted. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He had an idea. It might work… Just maybe…

He turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Ziva drew back, surprised.

"Huh?" She asked. Tony smiled at her expression. Then Ziva did something that threw him off par.

She kissed him back.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Yaay! The swimming will be next chapter! Sorry for this chapter going on so much…

_**I didn't mean for it to end up that way!**_

_**I've been doing math revision and these are my scores so far:**_

_**KS3 Numbers: 97%  
**__**KS3 Positive and Negative Numbers: 100%  
**__**KS3 Working with Numbers: 93%  
**__**KS3 Fractions: 97%  
**__**KS3 Decimals: 100%**_

_**Average: 97.4%**_

_**GCSE Fractions: 97%  
**__**GCSE Percentages 1: 94%**_

_**Average: 95.5%**_

_**Yaay! I like math =]**_

_**Lol, sorry. I'm feeling random today. You may think, why do I care? And you quite rightly should.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I have decided to have a quote competition for each chapter!!!

_**The first person who correctly guesses which episode the quote is from wins! Then if you have any ideas or suggestions, you can have them integrated into my story! If anyone has better prize ideas, please suggest them. I don't know what to offer!**_

**Competition 01****:**

_Which season and episode is this quote from?_

**Abby**: I was just about to call Tony and McGee. I think they were having sex.  
**Ziva**_ (surprised)_: Tony and McGee?  
**Abby**: No!


	12. Mama Song

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I had a netball tournament yesterday (nine netball matches in a row!) and then I got home and went straight my piano lesson. I swear teachers give us more homework on days like that on purpose…**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**The campfire idea and S'mores were suggested by Competition 01 winner, Lollie81!! Congrats!**_

* * *

"Tony, are you checking me out?" Ziva asked, pulling her sundress off over her head.

"Uh…" Tony froze at being caught. "It really depends on what you mean…"

Ziva walked round the back of him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You know exactly what I mean." She whispered, and Tony stiffened, trying not to blush too much. She was just so close! "Are you not coming in?"

Tony stripped off his shirt and Ziva subtly checked him out.

"Checking me out now, are we?" He laughed, and Ziva rugby tackled him into the lake.

Abby stripped off her dress and McGee eyed her.

"McGee, stop ogling me." Abby said, and McGee blinked.

"Sorry." He apologized and Abby laughed.

"Coming?" She asked, and McGee bit his lip.

Oh, who cares, he thought, and pulled off his shirt. Abby smiled as she saw his muscles flex.

"Coming." He decided, and they ran towards the lake. Jenny and Gibbs pulled off their outer clothing to reveal that they were both also going swimming.

"Race you." Jenny grinned, and ran off. Gibbs laughed, ran after her through the water at the edge and the dived into the deeper water of the lake.

Ziva sculled across the lake to Tony and floated next to him.

"Resting are we?" She asked, and laughed as he turned around. His face was surprised.

"Not at all. Waiting for you." Tony improvised. "Honestly, how long do you take?"

Ziva splashed him in the face with water, and it ended up as a water fight, with Abby and McGee and then Jenny and Gibbs eventually joining in.

Two hours later, everyone was laying on the decking by the edge of the lake, drying off under the afternoon sun.

"Oh, no!" Abby jumped up and hurriedly put on her dress. Ziva opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"What if I get a tan?" Abby asked, and Ziva burst out laughing.

"What is wrong with a tan?" She asked, contemplating her own skin.

"I have pale skin! It's, well, me!" Abby complained.

"Abby. You are you, and you will always be you whether you have alabaster or tan skin." Ziva said, smiling. Abby sighed and lay back down next to McGee.

"I just don't want a tan. It looks stupid!" Abby said, before adding. "Well, on me anyway."

"You're naturally pale, right?" Tony asked, and Abby nodded. "Well, Ziva's naturally tan. And so am I. And McGee…"

"Yes?" McGee prompted.

"McGee is McGee." McGee rolled his eyes, and Tony grinned. "At least the tan looks good on me and Ziva."

Gibbs clipped Tony round the back of the head.

"Red light!" Tony cried, and Gibbs chuckled.

"What is red light?" Ziva asked, confused.

"The light system; appropriate and inappropriate touching." Gibbs explained. "Green light is okay, yellow is not okay, and red is inappropriate."

"What is hugging?" Abby asked.

"Well, apparently it's yellow but-" Gibbs began before Abby cut him off.

"You guys don't like me hugging you?" Abby looked shocked.

"We like you hugging us!" Ziva protested.

"That's fine Abby!" McGee exclaimed.

"I'm hugging you all in my mind!" Abby grinned. Jenny sat up.

"What do you kids want to do tonight? Movie? Campfire?"

"Campfire!" Tony exclaimed, and Ziva laughed at the voice he put on.

"S'mores!" Abby grinned.

"What are sum mores?" Ziva asked, looking confused.

"They are like marshmallows dipped in chocolate between two grahams." McGee explained. Ziva just looked more confused.

"Who is Graham?"

An hour later everyone was sitting around a crackling fire. Ziva was wearing cargo pants and a black tank top, while Abby was sitting, shivering in what looked more like a lab coat than a jacket.

"Are you cold, Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded, her teeth chattering. "McGee, hug Abby."

"Uh…" McGee didn't know what to do, so Ziva decided for him.

"Hug her, McGee! We do not want an Ice Block Abby on our arms, do we?"

"On our hands." Tony corrected.

"Why would Abby be on our hands? Why would she even be on our arms?" Ziva asked, and Tony shrugged.

"Don't ask me." He replied.

"Stupid American idioms drive me up the hole." Tony blinked confused.

"Drive you up the wall." McGee informed Ziva.

"But you can't drive up walls!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Or holes." Tony laughed, and Ziva clipped him round the back of the head. Tony glared at her, and head slapped her too.

"Hey!" Ziva protested, and Gibbs head slapped both of them simultaneously.

"David, DiNozzo, no bitch fights." He said. Abby and McGee laughed, while Tony and Ziva sulked.

"Here, Ziva. This is a s'more." Jenny handed Ziva the American delicacy. Ziva bit into it.

"It is nice." She replied, smiling. "At my last summer camp we had to make our own food. And use flint to light the fire."

"The harsh world of Mossad." Tony said sarcastically, and Ziva poked him in the side.

"Ever eaten maggots?" She asked him. He looked disgusted.

"No!"

"It's a harsh world." Ziva replied. McGee began to feel sick, and had to take a long drink of water before he got the 'taste' of the thought of eating maggots out of his mind.

"That is disgusting." Tony said.

"Want to be in the Marines, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him. Tony shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to work in NCIS, as a field agent." He admitted.

"Better get used to maggots." Gibbs said, and Tony recoiled at the thought.

"On second thoughts maybe banking would be better…" Ziva laughed.

"Yimp."

"It's wimp." Tony automatically corrected her.

"You are that too." Ziva smiled, and leant back onto the log behind her. "This has to be the nicest summer camp I've been to. And to think I was dreading it…"

"Same." Tony agreed.

"I never much wanted to come. I wanted to go to chess camp." McGee admitted.

"I want to stay at home." Abby replied. "I'm so glad I came hear instead."

"Me too." McGee said.

"Me three." Ziva added, making everyone laugh.

"Me four!" Tony grinned. Gibbs and Jenny smiled at each other.

"Me five." Gibbs said.

"You were dreading it?" Tony asked.

"Mossad assassin in training, banker's son, chess and computer geek and a Goth? Not the normal bunch we get!" Gibbs laughed.

"In training?" Ziva asked sceptically, and leaned forward conspiratorially. "What makes you think in training? I could be on a mission…"

"I knew it!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva raised one eyebrow.

"Knew what?" She asked.

"You're trying to assassinate us all!" He laughed. Ziva was about to laugh too, and then remembered Kate.

"I could not even save one person." She whispered, at suddenly the atmosphere grew solemn.

"Oh, Ziva." Jenny sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Tony protested.

"Kate. Talia. Ima." Ziva said their names, and then repeated them. She would never see any of them ever again. "Kate… Talia… Ima."

He voice cracked on the last name. Tony put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He was surprised when Ziva leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. He was even more surprised when she began to cry softly.

Jenny beckoned for Abby, McGee and Gibbs to leave the pair alone. She looked at Tony, who nodded.

Suddenly it was just Tony and Ziva left alone. Tony gently rubbed Ziva's back, and she lifted her head, and rubbed her eyes.

"I am sorry." Ziva said softly, her eyes sad. Tony's arm was still around her waist. She leaned against him.

"It's not your fault, Ziva." Tony said, and for once Ziva believed him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her cheek, and brushed her damp hair away from her face. "It's no your fault."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sweet Tiva moment =] Poor Ziva =[

_**Please read and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Competition 02

_**:**_

_**Which episode and season is this Tiva quote from?**_

**Ziva**: He really likes her, Tony. You have to tell him.  
**Tony** (_laughs_): I know. But it's actually kind of flattering... in a creepy way.  
**Ziva** (_angry_): What did you think would happen?  
**Tony**: I don't know... the flaw in the plan was the plan but I got another plan to end it.  
**Ziva**: Which is?  
**Tony**: You ever see "Fatal Attraction"?


	13. Love Is Like

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates. **_

_**My friend's grandma died on Thursday, we found out our textiles teacher is being 'retired' by the trustees of our school on Friday and on Friday I also found out that they put my top four options for GCSE in the same block. Two of my cousin's friends died while serving in the army in Northern Ireland. I am not happy.**_

_**So here is the next chapter.**_

**_Well done to gilmoregirls3916 for winning the competition._**

_

* * *

_

One month later…

Ziva stretched and set off for her run through the woods. It was 0500 and no one else was up. She started off at a steady jog but begin to get fast until she was simply sprinting.

She checked her watch. It was only 0530. She had at least two hours until anyone else was awake.

"Ziva!" She stopped and turned at the voice.

"Tony?!" She asked, surprised. The bleary eyed guy ran up to her.

"Jeez, you run fast!" Tony panted, skidding to a half beside her.

"You just run slowly." Ziva replied. Tony glared at her and she laughed. "Walk back to the cabin with me."

"Walk. I prefer that idea." Tony grinned, and Ziva turned to walk back with him.

"Why are you here, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I wanted to see what a morning run was like, seeing as you enjoy them so much." Tony explained. Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"You know I run?" She asked, surprised.

"Every morning from five until six." Tony replied.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I notice things occasionally." Tony replied mysteriously.

"I am surprised you can even keep your eyes open." Ziva said. Tony yawned.

"That's not very nice." He answered and Ziva laughed.

By 0545 they were back at camp. They entered their cabin deep in conversation, but Ziva made hand gestures for them to quiet down so they didn't wake McGee or Abby.

"I will have a shower now." Ziva said and promptly grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Tony stared after her. Why had he gone after her? How had he even managed to catch up with her? He sat down on his bed, thinking.

Ziva exited the bathroom and looked around. She smiled. Tony had fallen asleep and was half sitting half lying on his bed. She dumped her sweaty clothes into her laundry bag and sat down on Tony's bed, next to his head.

She began to stroke his hair, but nothing happened. She traced her finger down the back of his neck.

Tony sat up like a shot.

"What the hell?" He complained, seeing Ziva laughing.

"You fell asleep." She offered a simple explanation. Tony glared at her.

"I'm going to have a shower." He informed her, and picked up some clothes from the pile by his bed. Ziva sighed. When would he ever learn to fold things, or even tidy them away?

Four hours later, everyone was relaxing on the veranda outside the recreational room. The sun was shining down and they were all dressed in very summery clothes. Abby was even wearing white as it was so hot.

"What would you like to do today?" Gibbs asked.

"Sleep." Tony replied and Ziva laughed.

"Up early, Tony?" She asked, looking at him innocently.

"Not at all Zee-Vah." He replied sarcastically.

"What happened this morning?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I went out for my morning run and Tony decided to follow me." Ziva explained. Abby looked confused.

"So…?" She prompted.

"I go running at 0500 until 0600." Ziva replied, and Abby's jaw dropped.

"Tony can actually get up that early?" She asked, surprised. Ziva burst out laughing. Gibbs and Jenny smiled at each other.

"Surprisingly, yes." Ziva answered, grinning.

"I had an idea…" Gibbs began and everyone turned to him.

"Yes?" Abby looked at Gibbs expectantly.

"As Ziva and Jenny know, I was building a boat. I finished it last week, took it out for a test run and luckily it floats." Everyone laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to try it out? It takes six people."

"Ooh! I want to come!" Abby exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" Ziva grinned.

"Nice plan." Tony complimented.

"Awesome." McGee smiled.

"Sounds like the plan for today, then." Jenny said. Gibbs stood up, and so did everyone else.

Tony stretched and yawned.

"Tired, Tony?" Ziva asked. Abby, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs laughed, while Tony glared at her.

"No kidding." He answered, as they walked off to the lake.

When they arrived, Gibbs handed them each a buoyancy aid. McGee, Tony and Ziva helped Gibbs get the boat down to the water's edge.

"How did you manage this on your own?" Tony panted. Ziva laughed.

"Not very well." Gibbs replied, grinning.

Finally the boat was ready and Gibbs kicked off his shoes and so did Ziva. Together they pushed the boat out a bit further, and then waited for everyone else to climb in.

McGee and Abby sat on one bench, and left a space for Gibbs. Tony and Jenny sat next to each other with a space for Ziva next to Tony.

Ziva and Gibbs pushed the boat out into deeper water and then jumped in themselves. Gibbs pulled the oars out from underneath one of the benches. Abby and McGee switched places with Tony and Ziva so they would have two people who could actually row the boat.

Ziva laughed as she took the other oar from Gibbs, and pushed the boat with strong strokes that were synchronized with Gibbs'.

They had soon reached the center of the large lake.

"How deep is it here?" Tony asked. Jenny thought for a moment before replying.

"Deep." Ziva laughed.

"No really." Tony said, and Jenny looked serious.

"Four, five meters?" She said, glancing at Gibbs.

"About that." He concluded. Tony nodded.

"Can we swim here?" He asked. When they had been swimming in the lake before, they had kept to the edges.

"Do you have swim shorts on?" Gibbs asked. Tony frowned.

"No." He sighed.

"Skinny dipping." Abby laughed.

"We can go swimming in our clothes and then put dry clothes on when we are back at camp." Ziva had an idea, and everyone nodded.

"Sounds like a sensible plan." Gibbs said. "Jen and I can row, you guys can swim."

Tony and Ziva stood up. Ziva was wearing a halter-neck bikini top and a pair of white shorts.

Ziva jumped lightly out of the boat and dived into the cool water. Tony walked to the side, and jumped smoothly into the water. Abby and McGee counter balanced each other by jumped out of opposite sides of the boat.

Ziva and Tony swam a little way away from the boat. Abby and McGee followed them.

"This is fun." Abby grinned. Then her smile disappeared. "Oh crap!"

"What?" McGee asked.

"I'm wearing a white top!" Abby exclaimed. Ziva looked shocked too.

"I'm wearing white shorts!"

"See-through!" Tony laughed, and then they all burst out laughing.

They began to talk and swim around and soon they began to feel hungry.

"Food!" Tony announced, swimming back to the boat. Jenny and Gibbs pulled each sodden teenager back into the boat and began to row back to shore. Everyone could see Abby's black bra and Ziva's blue underwear through their white clothing. Tony tried not to stare too much as the fabric clung tightly to Ziva's body.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I hope this chapter was okay… I'm not in a writing mood… So it isn't good at all… I'm sorry.

_**There is also no contest today. Sorry.**_

**_I really need some ideas so please send me them, I'm running out._**


	14. Tomorrow Still Comes

_**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates! It is past 1 in the morning… Think of yourselves as special for this =]**_

_**I am feeling much, much better than I was when I wrote the last chapter.**_

_**This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel! I promise! I cannot leave it like this! I promise you, there will be a sequel. So if you think it is a strange ending, do not fear! There will be more to come!**_

* * *

"I cannot believe that we go home tomorrow." Ziva said sadly to Abby, as they got dressed in the bathroom. They were getting ready for the camp disco party that Jenny had organized.

"I know. I am so going to miss you." Abby said, almost poking her eye out with her mascara wand.

"And McGee." Ziva joked.

"You are going to miss Tony so much." Abby teased, and to her surprise Ziva blushed, but quickly turned away.

"Budge over, Abby." Ziva poked Abby in the side and Abby obediently moved over to Ziva could get to the mirror too.

They applied their make-up in silence. Abby was wearing her signature black eyeliner and mascara, and dark red lipstick. Ziva had outlined her eyes in black kohl and used black mascara to help accentuate her eyes. She wasn't wearing any other make-up other than some clear lip-gloss.

Ziva zipped back up her make-up bag and sat on the edge of the bath, waiting for Abby to finish.

"Ready?" Abby turned around and asked, and Ziva stood up.

"Yes." She smiled nervously. Abby grinned back and they walked over to the cabin where Jenny was waiting for them. They had decided that McGee and Tony would have to wait for them in the hall, so it would be a sort of surprise.

"Ready?" Jenny repeated Abby's words, and both girls nodded. They wanted to see what Gibbs had done to the hall…

The trio walked to the hall. The door was open, and it all looked very inviting. Abby smiled at Ziva, who was looking very sad.

_Home tomorrow…_ She thought. _I will probably never see them again…_

She sighed, and tried to put on a more happy expression.

"Shall we enter?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we shall." Abby grinned and Ziva smiled too.

The three walked into the hall together and then stopped abruptly.

"Wow." Abby breathed.

"My words exactly." Jenny agreed. She had known that Gibbs had wanted to make this special but… woah. She had not been expecting this.

Ziva still hadn't said anything.

The room was decorated with flowers of all colors that she had seen in the woods when Talia and her Ima had died. There was a square cleared in the center of the room, obviously for dancing. There was a huge banner suspended from the ceiling which read:

"NCIS Summer Camp 09 – ZATT"

"It's our initials!" Abby exclaimed, and Jenny laughed.

"Where are Jethro, Tony and Tim?" Jenny asked, and Abby shrugged.

"Here." A voice said from behind them. All three turned to see Gibbs, Tony and McGee standing in the doorway.

"Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, and threw her arms around a very surprised McGee. Jenny and Gibbs smiled at the pair.

Tony looked at Ziva. She was wearing a scarlet knee-length dress with a V-neckline. The skirt was pleated and was pulled together by a bow on the right side.

"Zee?" He asked. Ziva blinked, coming out of her reverie. She had been remembering times with her sister and mother; the flowers had brought back memories. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Ziva replied stonily. Tony glared at her.

"Smile." He commanded. Ziva glared back.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Tony happened." Ziva said, at the exact time as Tony said, "Ziva happened."

"Where is Gibbs? And Jenny?" McGee wondered aloud. Abby shrugged, and then suddenly music started and they turned to the small stage at the end of the hall. Gibbs was doing something with the sound system.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Abby put her hands on her hips.

"Gibbs? Is that a hint or something?" She asked, and Gibbs laughed.

"Something like that!" He replied, grinning.

"_**Ahora ponga las manos arriba  
**__**En el club, que sólo se separó  
**__**Estoy haciendo mi propia pequeña cosa  
**__**Decidió baño y ahora quieres viaje  
**__**Causa notado mi otro hermano**_." Ziva sang along, and Tony looked at her confused.

"Are you singing it in Spanish?" He asked.

"Si." Ziva grinned.

"Wow. That is cool. Especially as I understood some of it… Hang on, why Spanish?" Tony asked. "Why not… Hebrew?"

"It sounds nicer in Spanish." Ziva replied, with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, to be singing in a random language because 'it sounds nicer.' Tony shook his head in despair.

"I will never get used to you Zee." He chuckled.

Eventually, Abby enticed (or rather dragged) everyone onto the dance floor.

"Last song!" Gibbs called from the stage. Abby groaned.

"Gibbs!" She whined, making the 'I' last for about ten syllables.

"Abby." Gibbs replied with a straight face. The music came on.

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue_

I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard

Tony placed his hands on Ziva's waist, and she slid her arms around his neck. She had been wondering if she would actually do it, but it was the last day, and she would never see them again… so she might as well make the most of her time.

"Know this in any other languages?" Tony asked. Ziva thought for a moment before joining in with the song.

"_**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**E ogni giorno è un inizio di qualcosa di bello**_." Ziva sang. Tony smiled.

"_**Ho sprecato, spreco di amore per voi  
**__**Negoziazione per qualcosa di nuovo  
**__**Beh, è difficile cambiare il modo in cui si perde  
**__**Se pensi che non hai mai vinto**_

_**Tutti siamo Siamo  
**__**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**E ogni giorno è un inizio di qualcosa di bello  
**__**E alla fine le parole non importa  
**__**Alla fine, niente rimane lo stesso  
**__**E alla fine i sogni solo dispersione e cadono come pioggia**_

_**Tutti siamo Siamo  
**__**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**E ogni giorno è un inizio di qualcosa di bello, qualcosa di reale  
**__**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**Tutti noi siamo noi siamo  
**__**E ogni giorno è un inizio di qualcosa di bello, bello.**_" They sang together. Gibbs smiled at the duet and Jenny gently rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love happy endings." She whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: The first song was "Single Ladies" by Beyonce and the second was "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson. I love the chorus of All We Are in Italian!

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	15. Sequel

_{Sorry, it isn't another chapter!}_

* * *

The first chapter of the sequel, **Tomorrow Still Comes** is up!

If you haven't found it already, please check it out and say whether you like it!

Again, thanks for reading all my stories!

Love, _**Penelope Louise  
**(AKA: Ziva's Little Sister)

* * *

_

_**Here is a small taster from the first chapter...**_

Ziva glanced at her phone. One new message, apparently. She read the message. It was from her friend, Channah.

"**Ahalan =]  
Channah x"**

"_**Hi =]  
Channah x"**_

Ziva keyed in her reply.

"**Ahalan. Ma shlom-meh? Z x"**

"_**Hi. How are you? Z x"**_

She laid her phone down on her bedside table. She really should be packing, she knew.

Her father had told her that she was being sent to a boarding school in America. _Lucky me…_ she thought. She would be leaving all her friend behind, and she didn't know if she wanted to have a long-distance relationship with Hirshel, her current boyfriend. She didn't even know why she was agreed to date him…

_To try and get someone else out of your mind… _A niggling little voice in the back of her mind poked reminders of last summer at her. She pushed the thoughts away hurriedly...

* * *

_**Read **_**Tomorrow Still Comes**_** to find out what happens!**_


End file.
